


New Beginings

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Series: Lambda 4 [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dinobots mentioned, Future, New Planet, Optimus Prime mentioned, Predacons, Protoforms, Quintessons - Freeform, transformium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Optimus Prime left Life was never the same for the Yeager family. This is a short fic to prologue the actual fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life goes on

You may be wondering what happened to everyone once Optimus left. Well KSI turned over a new leaf. Joshua ordered the collection of all of KSI's infected transformers and has melted them down to try and make new Autobots. Their goal is to create a better relationship between Autobots and humans.

The Autobots who stayed each took their own paths. Hound joined the military, even was made commander of his own squadron.

< "Come on Boys give em hell." Hound yelled at the soldiers under his command. The humans all in Giant machines stepped forward.

"Yes Sir!"They start firing at metal dummies placed on the field, completely tearing them apart.>

I think they call themselves the EDS or Earth Defense Squadron. Then there is Drift. He left to go train with the Dinobots. We see him every once in a while. Speaking of the Dinobots it is like they disappeared off the face of the planet. I don't know how four gigantic robots could completely disappear but they have. Crosshairs finally got what he always wanted, To be in charge. He heads up KSI's repossession crew. They work to take down any of the infected KSI bots still out there.

<"Today is going to be a good day. All right men follow close behind and don't get in my way." Crosshairs said to the men in the Cargo plane. He pulled down his goggles.

"I don't think he really needs us." One man whispered to his neighbor.

"He doesn't."

"Then why are we even here?"

"To clean up his mess."

"Alright men we are over our target." Crosshairs ran towards the opening bay doors. "Geronimo!"

"Show off" One of the men muttered.>

Bumblebee stayed with us. He got along extremely well with Tessa, even joining her at college.

<"Bee are you sure you want to go with Tessa? College might be boring." Cade asked carrying boxes to the trunk.

"Been there done that right Bumblebee? Who was it? Sam Wickity, Witchity?" Hound tried.

"Witwicky?" Tessa asked. Bee beeped and flashed his headlights in agreement. "Don't worry Dad I'll find plenty to keep him busy." Tessa smiled and patted the hood.

"Yeah that doesn't worry me at all.">

Then there is lucky charms.

"Dad what are you doing? What is with the Camera?"

"I'm telling them our story."

"Them who?"

"The people who will watch this."

"Dad it's been a year. Nobody cares anymore."

"Well I care." Anyway back to lucky charms.

"Dad." Tessa warned.

Alright, Alright Shane Dyson. He took up racing again. Sadly he and Tessa are still dating.

"Dad why don't you tell them about you?"

Me? Well Brains and I head up the Autobot remolding project. I get to work out of my home in Texas while KSI labs make the materials for Brains (Who has two legs again thanks to repairs made by Cade) and I. The little guy is a great partner, even if we haven't had any successes yet.

"Dad come on they are all waiting."

Oh did I mention it's Christmas? The camera moves from the house to the barn.

"Say hello everyone." Inside the barn are all of the Autobots. The barn was decorated with festive lights and Christmas decorations. We have Tessa and Bee to thank for that. In the middle of the barn where an injured Optimus Prime once stood was a large Christmas tree. Shane came over and gave Tessa a kiss. Bumblebee who was holding mistletoe made a whistling noise. Tessa smiled at both of them.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Hey none of that."

"Dad."

"Hey who wants to open presents?" Hound broke in.

"Yes I want to see what I got." Crosshairs said rubbing his hands together. While everyone was unwrapping presents Cade brought out a disposable camera. He grouped them together.

"Say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"


	2. Five years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade runs into another wall in his research. Joshua reveals a KSI secret that may help give him a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I am going to organize chapters based off of time passed.

Cade stood in front of a giant replica of Ratchet. "Come on baby, work." He typed a command into the computer waking the transformer. "Alright lets begin." He went through a series of instructions which would ultimately end in the robot making a choice, a conscious decision of ti's own. He presented the bot with a choice between two different forms, an old pick up and a sedan. The transformer looked at both options. "Choose which one you like more." Cade pulled out his clip board and pen, and observed the bot. He looked at one, than the other. He kept looking between the two. He started looking more and more confused. Suddenly the transformer lost it's bonds and melted into a puddle. "Damn it!"  He threw the clipboard. Bumblebee, who had come into the barn to watch, shook his head.

"That one should have worked. It was our most promising subject." Brains said inspecting the goop.

"Mr. Yeager any progress." Joshua's voice came from the computer. Cade ran to the computer to find the video call open.

"Another failure." Joshua took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He put them back on.

"I think maybe it is time."

"Time for what?"

"I'll send you the address. You might want to bring those two with you. See you soon Mr. Yeager." The video call beeped out. A message popped onto his computer with the address Joshua had promised.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Joshua was waiting for them as they pulled into the warehouse parking. Bumble bee transformed as soon as Cade and Brains had exited. "Where are we?" He asked through his radio.

"A KSI storage facility. Follow me." Joshua led them inside. "This is where we keep our prototypes that aren't quite finished." Joshua led them through miles and miles of prototypes. Bumblebee reaches out to touch something.

"Bee." Cade warned. Bumblebee pulled his hand back. Joshua had led them to a large door. He swiped his I.D card and punched in a code.

"This is where we keep the prototypes that need to remain in cold storage." The door opened blasting them with cold air. " I want you all to meet our Mach 2 transformer Livewire." Frozen in front of them was a female transformer.

* * *

Bumblebee whistled. Cade stepped forward to get a better look. "She is not like our other models. She is more like them than our final models were. We used different curing methods for the transformium when we made her."

"Would we be able to get the original specs?" Cade asked putting on his glasses.

"Of Course." Cade finished his observations. He took off his glasses.

"Now you said she was a Mach 2?"

"Yes. There is a Mach 1 named Mercy."

"Where is Mercy now?"

"We gave her to Emergency response. If you can figure out what to do with Livewire we will get her back."

"So what do you think Brains?"

"I think it looks promising."

"Good I'll have her thawed and sent to your lab immediately." Joshua left to go make the arrangements. Cade out a hand on Livewire's leg.

"Lady you are our last hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help as I seriously can not come up with the vehicle form for Livewire. I would love it if people could comment with suggestions. I may make a survey monkey survey so that the readers can decide and that will be the form. please i would love the help and no i am not just looking for comments. i really do need help as she is formless right now.  
> 


	3. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Shane's honeymoon doesn't go as planned.

Cade sat head down at his desk. "Maybe we should call Dr. Yeager." Brains suggested.

"It's Dr. Dyson now remember? And no it is her honeymoon. We can't call her and ask her to do this while she is supposed to be on her honeymoon."

"Why not?"

"Because we just can't." Cade picked up the picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of Tessa in a beautiful long white wedding dress with Shane in his tux next to her. On the other side of her stood Cade, looking quite proud. At his feet was Brains. Behind the happy couple stood all of the Autobots who had tried to look their best for the occasion. Cade smiled at the memory.

* * *

"Tessa...T...T...Tessa..Honey, W...W...Why did we h...have to come here?" Shane shivered. He already had several layers on.

"Yeah I thought you two were going somewhere warm. This cold is messing with my circuits."Crosshairs complained.

"It's just a quick trip and then on to the beach." Tessa called back. They had been on their way to the Bahamas when Joshua called and told her Darcy had found something in Antarctica, something Cybertronian in nature. Tessa looked at her wrist. On it was a temperature gauge. "Crosshairs you may want to go back. It is getting too cold."

"Nah whats a few more steps."

"Alright." They kept going till they found Darcy's base and the artifact she had found.

"Is that?" Shane began.

"A space ship?" Crosshairs finished.

"Hello everyone." Darcy came out to meet them. "If you would follow me into the ship and get out of this terrible wind."

"Yes please." once inside Darcy's assistants offered Shane and Tessa coffee. Tessa waved her hand, looking around at the ship.

"Magnificent isn't it?"

"My God yes!" Darcy and Tessa entered the ship while Shane and Crosshairs warmed up. They found themselves in the cargo hold. There were thousands of pods in the Cargo hold. In the middle was a giant cube like thing.

"By the Allspark." Crosshairs said entering the cargo hold. "There are enough protoforms here to repopulate Cybertron!" Tessa moved towards the cube. "No wait." Tessa's hand hovered over the cube. Crosshairs came up to it. "It's empty. There is no spark."

"Maybe it is not an Allspark?" Darcy suggested.

"What are they?" Tessa pointed at the protoforms.

"Protoforms in other words young Cybertronians."

"They're baby transformers!" Shane said joining them in thee cargo hold.

"Yes in a manner of speaking." Shane moved to touch a protoform in an open pod. "Don't touch it!" Shane retracted his hand. "Humans can't keep their hands to themselves." Tessa shook her head at her husband as he and Crosshairs argued. She kept traveling through the ship to the control room. In the pilot's chair was the pilot. He was huge! Bigger than the transformers themselves. He looked like he had a humanoid structure like the transformers but with long tendril like phalanges. Tessa moved closer to the large figure.

"Tessa don't touch it!" Shane yelled.

"Don't worry it's..." The figure reached out and curled it's fingers around her arm. She felt a shock run through her body. She screamed as the energy entered her. Her whole body started glowing. Crosshairs quickly drew his weapon and shot the being, leaving a big gaping hole in it's chest. Tessa collapsed onto the ground, motionless.

"Tessa!" Shane started running towards his wife. Crosshairs stopped him. "Let me go!"

"It is not safe right now." Tessa's body was still sparking. Darcy was on her phone.

"Yes we need a med evac now. Send Mercy." She hung up her phone. Tessa was no longer sparking. Crosshairs took his vehicle form.

"You can touch her now. put her inside. She will be warmer." Shane picked up his wife and carried her over to Crosshairs and laid her in the backseat. He sat with his wife, her head on his lap, waiting for Mercy to arrive.

* * *

"Alright Mercy that's it right there. Set down over there." The Mercy flight helicopter set down next to the giant alien ship. The man stepped out. "Transform." The helicopter changed into her robot form as Darcy came out to meet them. "Hey Dar where's our patient?"

"Inside." They both entered. The man looked around at the ship. It was massive. They came upon the control room and inside was a green car looking quite out of place. Shane got out and pulled Tessa out. The car transformed.

"Whoa!"

Crosshairs gave a look of confusion between the new human and the Bot with him. "Whose the pretty lady?" He smirked.

"Watch it, She's my partner." The man warned. "Mercy diagnosis." He set to work on Tessa.

"Heartbeat steady, respiration consistent,temperature drastically decreasing. Immediate danger of hypothermia. Exposure to element. Analyzing........" The bot froze.

"Mercy?"

"Analysis inconclusive. Element unknown."

"Are we in danger of contamination?" The man stepped away from Tessa.

"Negative."The man put Tessa on a stretcher.

"Mercy your turn." The robot picked up Tessa. The bot froze then started looking around as if confused. "Mercy?" Crosshairs noticed what seemed like awareness from the previously unaware robot. However it only lasted for a second before she was back to her old robotic self, and carrying Tessa out. Mercy put Tessa down and transformed. The man rolled Tessa into Mercy's back area where all of the medical supplies were. Shane climbed in with them.

"Crosshairs meet up with the others, and get warmed up." Crosshairs turned to leave. "Crosshairs. Thank you. You saved her." The door to the copter closed and they took off.

* * *

"Shane." Cade Yeager ran up to his son in law. 

"Cade. She's stable. That's all they have told me." As he was saying this a nurse came out to talk to them.

"How is she?"

"What about the exposure?"

"We can't find anything, but we want to keep her overnight just for observation. As far as we can tell both she and the baby are just fine."

"That's great....BABY!!!!"


	4. Longshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birth of Shane and Tessa's baby.

Eight Months Later....

"Bumblebee you need to step on it!" Shane yelled over Tessa's screams. The bot beeped at him through the radio. They were rushing towards the hospital. Bumblebee was driving while Shane was in the back with Tessa. Bee slid into a parking spot and they were met by hospital staff who took Tessa away in a wheelchair. "Nice work Bee!" Shane said patting the hood.

"Shane!" Tessa screamed.

"Oops got to go." Shane ran after his wife. Bee sat in the parking lot waiting. He saw Crosshairs pull up with Cade. Cade ran into the Hospital. Then more waiting. Crosshairs took his robot form.

"I don't see what all the fuss is. It is just a mini human." He stood arms crossed. Bee transformed and beeped at him. "Ah still not that exciting." Bee waved his hand at the narcissistic bot.

"Hey Bee come here. I want you to meet someone." Shane called out the window. Bee came up to the hospital room window. Shane was holding the baby so bee could see. "Meet your new godson, Chase Alexander Dyson."

* * *

"So you have everything you need? He's not going to be in your way? Oh what if he gets cold? I forgot his blanket and..."

"Tessa lets go before you convince us to call off our date like last time. Your father is perfectly capable of watching Chase." Cade held his grandson while his daughter hept fussing.

"Okay okay I'm going." Tessa turned away from Chase who started crying. She made to turn around but Shane pulled her away.

"No you don't both of you need time away from the baby." Cade said. "Now go have fun. You need it."

"Alright but any problems you call immediately."

"You have my word." Cade waited till Tessa and Shane drove off.

"Alright kiddo you are going to join Grandpa in the barn."

* * *

Cade set Chase down to sleep. " Alright lets get started." Brains prepares the computer while Cade turned on the power to Livewire. For some reason She couldn't keep power and had to be charged when not awake. "Good morning Livewire."

"Good morning Mr. Yeager."

:"Call me Cade." He turned to grab his clipboard.

"Unidentified life form analyzing...." Cade turned to look at Livewire who was looking at Chase. Chase was now awake and reaching towards the bot. "Inconclusive Data...Termination protocol initiated." Suddenly Livewire's guns were out, powering up and pointed at Chase.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Override Yeager, Cade acknowledge."

"Override acknowledged. Overriding termination protocols." Livewire put her guns away."

"That is a baby. A small human."

"Baby?" Livewire went to touch Chase. As soon as she had touched him she withdrew her hand as if it had been burned.

Worried, as he could not anticipate her actions, Cade yelled, "Livewire power down!" The bot straightened up and powered down. Chase started crying. Cade rushed to his grandson worried he was hurt, but the child was perfectly fine.

"So what now boss?"

"Let's take a break from this. Hook her up and then take the rest of the evening to do...well whatever you do."

"Should we tell the mother?"

"Tessa? No. Somethings are better off unsaid."

"So you don't want her to know a killer Robot almost terminated her son."

"Yeah probably for the best." Cade left Brains to his work and took Chase into the house. Brains finished everything and turned out the lights. After he left, in the still quietness of the barn, Livewire came to life.

* * *

"Miss Tirrel are they all secure?" Came over the hand held radio in her hands.

"Yes we are all set to go."

"Last batch right Miss. Tirrel."

"Yes this is the last fifty we are taking to KSI."

"Alright then lets rock and roll." The trailer started moving. She didn't know how far they had gotten when something hit the trailer.

"What's going on out there?" She yelled over the radio.

"It's him."

"Shit." Darcy ran over to the EMP device stores in the trailer just for this situation. She armed the device. "I am really sorry guys." The EMP was a last resort as they didn't know how it would affect the protoforms. The trailer was hit again causing   
Darcy to roll towards the other side of the trailer and hit her head on one of the pods. As she sat up she noticed that the pod was loose. The trailer lifted up off the ground. The pod fell, and started rolling to the back. Darcy ran and grabbed onto the pod as it fell, both falling to the ground. Luckily it wasn't that far and the pod broke her fall, however the pod's seal broke exposing it's passenger to the air outside. Darcy looked up and saw him, Galvatron, Standing trailer in his hand. He leaned down towards the pod. Darcy his herself behind it.

"Ugh it's damaged. It is no longer viable." Galvatron transformed and drove off with the trailer. Darcy got out of her hiding spot and looked around. It was safe. The truck was torn to shreds and she could see that the driver had not made it. She pulled out her phone.

"I need an evac now. We have a protoform that needs immediate attention. Call in Dr. Dyson and ready the energon bath." She hung up and inspected the pod. There was a small hole in the pod. Although it was small, the hole still could cause damage to the infant inside. Darcy took off her coat and stuffed it into the hole to prevent anymore air getting through. "It's a long shot but hopefully this will work little one."

* * *

"Tessa met them as they wheeled the pod down the hall."Take him out, use the special gloves and make sure no skin is exposed. We don't want any Biological contamination." Darcy was left outside of the room. She paced awaiting news of the protoforms plight. After a while Tessa came out.

"How is he?"

"It's a long shot but I think his chances are good. You being there saved his life. That was good thinking."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." Darcy entered the room to see the small robot floating in the liquid energon. She put her hand up against the glass. The young Cybertronian put his hand against the glass with hers.

* * *

Shane came to pick up Chase in the morning due to Tessa being at KSI with the protoform. Once Chase and Shane were gone, Cade made his way to the barn. "Good morning Brains." The bot met him outside the barn. They both entered, started up the computers and turned on the lights.

"Good morning Cade." Said a voice.

"Who? Brains did you let someone in here?" Cade asked

"Nope not I." They both turned and came face to face with Livewire.

"Whoa!" Cade yelled and Jumped back due to her proximity. "You're alive!"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Livewire asked confused. Brains and Cade looked at each other.

"Chase!"

 


	5. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy gets her spark. Chase has a first birthday part that runs into some trouble.

The helicopter touched down and a man got out. "Mercy." The helicopter transformed. Livewire came out of the barn.

"So this is her? She is my sister?"

"Woah!" The man said. "She...She..."

"She what human?" Cade came out of the barn, Bumblebee with him.

"Livewire leave the guy alone." To the man Cade offered his hand. "Cade Yeager." The man shook his offered hand.

"Sheppard Jones, I'm Mercy's partner. KSI said you needed her back?"

"Yes."

"Well she and I are a package deal. Where she goes I go."

"Fair enough" Cade looked up at Mercy. "Would you follow me into the barn?" The robot looked at Sheppard.

"Follow his instructions."

"Understood." She entered the barn where Tessa was waiting with Chase.

"Hello again Miss." Sheppard said to Tessa

"Hello. I never did get to thank you and your partner for saving me in the antarctic."

"No thanks necessary miss. It's our job."

"Alright lets get started. Mercy I need you to stay perfectly still." Cade instructed. " Live wire behind her just in case." Livewire positioned herself behind her sister. "Alright Tessa it's time."

"Dad are you sure about this?" Tessa held Chase close.

"We are all here nothing will happen to him." Even Bumblebee was at the ready. Tessa carried Chase over to the medical bot. Chase reached out his tiny baby hand and touched Mercy. Mercy jolted and started moving around confused. Livewire held her sister.

"Woah! Woah! Mercy calm down! What the hell sis you do to her?" Sheppard yelled.

"Sheppard?" Mercy said tentatively.

"Mercy? You... you're alive!"

"I believe so."

"Hey sis welcome to the autobots!" Livewire clapped her on the back.

"Don't touch me."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" The bots all yelled as Tessa and Shane came into the barn. Tessa was carrying Chase who was squirming around. The bots had party hats on, save for Crosshairs who thought the whole concept was ridiculous. The barn was covered with decorations and balloons, most likely done with help from the autobots.

"Oh my. This..." Tessa was crying. The bots all looked confused.

"I thought you said this would make her happy." Hound said to Cade as quietly as he could.

"She is." He went up to his daughter leaving the bots even more confused.

"The party was a hit, at least it was for Chase. He had fun getting into the balloons, which scared Mercy cause she would lose him in the balloons. Then it came time for cake. Chase got it all over himself much to Livewire's amusement, who then proceeded to assist the boy in making a mess. While he ate the adults and bots talked.

"So how is the protoform?" Drift asked.

"It was a  long shot but it looks like he will pull through." There was a noise coming from the back of the barn and a baby giggling. Tessa and Shane looked at each other and then to Crosshairs who had agreed to keep an eye on Chase.

"What?"

"Chase!" Both parents jumped up and ran towards the back, Cade was not far behind.

"Blitzkrieg is back there."

"Who?" Tessa asked and then she saw him. A large bulky Robot much like Hound in build, looming over Chase who was giggling. "Chase!" She ran towards the baby. Blitzkrieg had his weapons out.

"NO!" Livewire jumped and front rolled catching mother and son as Blitzkrieg fired. Bumble bee slammed into Blitzkrieg taking him out. Livewire pulled out her secret weapon, large tazer like wires and she attacked the small robot bug that hovered unseen by everyone. The robot bug fell to the ground. Cade went over to it.

"Is everyone okay?" There were murmurs of yesses and a groan from the newly awakened Blitzkrieg. "Hopefully we can pull memory from this." Cade mumbled to himself.

"Dad what is going on?" Tessa looked at the bug in his hands. "I thought KSI discontinued those."

"They did."

"Barn meeting?"

"Yes." Livewire groaned. The autobots filed into the underparts of the barn. Bumblebee slapped Livewire on the back and beeped his thanks.

"Welcome to the team kid." Hound said to Blitzkrieg.

"Thanks." Cade turned to everyone.

"These bugs were taken from KSI by Galvatron. He has been using them as his eyes and ears. As you know Chase is the reason our new autobots are alive. When Mercy received her spark Livewire took out one of these bugs. AS far as I know Galvatron doesn't know about Chase but..."

"That is why you haven't awakened the others." Tessa said.

"Yes. I am afraid it is not safe for Chase. We are going to use some discretion. Bumblebee." The autobot transformed into his car form. "Now this doesn't leave the room." Bumblebee projected a picture of a planet. "This is Lambda 4. It was discovered three years ago and by our calculations it is a perfect twin to..."

"Cybertron." Drift interrupted.

"Yes."

"You want to relocate us to there right?" Crosshairs said. "What if we don't want to go?"

"You don't have to."

"We do." Mercy said. "Galvatron's virus. We don't have immunity like you." She looked sad. This would mean leaving Sheppard, her partner and best friend.

"Correct. However it is our hope that some humans are willing to relocate. Sheppard has already agreed." Mercy brightened.

"How are we supposed to get there? Tessa asked. Everyone but Cade and Livewire turned to look at her. " I assume you intend to hide Chase there and he is not going without his parents." Cade smiled.

"Brains and I are working on something." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter moved fast. i have a bad habit of jumping from idea to idea.


End file.
